With the continuous development of display technology, resolution of a display device becomes higher and higher, and accordingly, pixel density in unit area increases under the condition of unchanged size of the display device. However, with the increase in pixel density, distance between adjacent pixels and distance among respective units in each pixel becomes smaller and smaller.
FIG. 1 is a schematic partial diagram of a pixel structure of an existing display device, FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the pixel structure shown in FIG. 1 taken along line A-A′. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, each pixel in the pixel structure comprises a pixel electrode 1 and a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) comprising a gate, an active layer, a source and a drain, and a gate protective layer is provided between the gates and the active layers. Specifically, in general, the gate protective layer is not only provided in the area of each pixel, but is also provided in the area between adjacent pixels. The pixel structure further comprises a plurality of data lines 2 and a plurality of gate lines 3, each data line 2 is connected to the pixels in the same column (generally, except one data line 2 connected to the pixels in the leftmost column or in the rightmost column, all other data lines 2 are each arranged between two adjacent columns of pixel units), each gate line 3 is connected to the pixels in the same row (generally, except one gate line 3 connected to the pixels in the upmost row or in the lowermost row, all other gate lines 3 are each arranged between two adjacent rows of pixel units), and the data lines 2 and the pixel electrodes 1 are provided in the same plane.
When the distance between adjacent pixels and the distance among the respective units in each pixel become smaller and smaller, it can be understood that, distance between the pixel electrode 1 and the data line 2 becomes smaller. In this case, capacitance-coupling effect is likely to occur between the pixel electrode 1 and the data line 2 due to the decreased distance between the pixel electrode 1 and the data line 2, and disturbs signals transmitted in the data line 2 and other signal lines. In addition, the decreased distance between the pixel electrode 1 and the data line 2 may also result in increased influence of process fluctuation in the process of manufacturing the pixel structure on shapes of the respective units in the pixel, therefore, performance of the pixel is affected, and display effect of the display device is affected.